<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krähe und Wiesel by Ella_Ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727675">Krähe und Wiesel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean'>Ella_Ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cousin Incest, Deutsch | German, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, ItaShi, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, ShiIta, Short One Shot, Tags May Change, drabble-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sammlung einiger Drabbles, aber vor allem (kürzerer) One Shots zu Itachi und Shisui Uchiha. // A collection of Drabbles and mostly (short) One Shots all about Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. [ShiIta]</p><p>--&gt; Translation into English availabe, see <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078534/">Crow and Weasel</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Einsamkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078534">Crow and Weasel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean">Ella_Ocean</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi starrte auf seine blutüberströmten Hände. Die Anfälle wurden schlimmer. Stöhnend stand er auf und stützte sich an der Wand ab, während er ins Bad ging. Sein Spiegelbild verschwamm, als er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Itachi wusch das Blut von seinen Händen und griff nach der Pillendose, als ein weiterer Anfall ihn schüttelte und er Blut ins Waschbecken erbrach. Seine Brust brannte, als würde ihn jemand bei lebendigem Leibe sezieren. Er schleppte sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer des leeren Hauses und sah nach draußen in den Regen. <em>Shisui</em>, dachte Itachi wehmütig, <em>mir scheint, als hättest du den leichteren Weg gewählt.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feuer und Funken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seine Finger fuhren durch Itachis langes Haar und lösten das Band, das sie zusammenhielt. Wie ein schwarzer Vorhang fiel es nun über seine Schultern und in sein Gesicht. Shisui brauchte keine Worte, um auszudrücken was er fühlte. Seine nachtschwarzen Augen glühten und konnten die Liebe und sein Verlangen nicht verbergen. Er strich mit dem Daumen sanft über Itachis geöffnete Lippen und konnte seinen heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren. Es war eine federleichte Berührung, doch sie reichte aus, um sein Verlangen unerträglich zu machen. Es strömte durch Shisuis Adern wie Feuer und sprühte helle Funken, als seine Lippen Itachis fanden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gewitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi schreckte hoch, als ein grelles Licht gefolgt von einem Donnergrollen das Zimmer durchzuckten. Sein Verstand war kaum wach, doch sein Unterbewusstsein pumpte Adrenalin durch seine Adern in Erwartung eines Angriffs und sein Herz raste, wie nach einem Sprint. Erneut erklangen Blitz und Donner und jetzt bemerkte Itachi das tobende Gewitter, den Regen, der gegen das Fenster prasselte und das Sirren und Tosen des Windes. Er atmete tief durch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine heftige Reaktion auf das Gewitter erschütterte ihn und seine Muskeln zitterten. Er zuckte zusammen und hätte fast aufgeschrien, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.<br/>„Itachi?“ Shisuis Stimme klang sanft und fragend. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Haut.<br/>„Es ist nichts, es war – es war nur … das Gewitter hat mich erschreckt.“ Shisui spürte, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, doch er konnte sich den Rest schon denken. Er kannte solche Flashbacks, auch er hatte sie schon erlebt.<br/>„Sch, ist schon gut, komm her.“ Er schlug die Decke zurück und bot Itachi seine ausgebreiteten Arme an, der sich nur allzu gern in die Umarmung flüchtete. An keinem Ort der Welt fühlte er sich sicherer als bei ihm. Shisui deckte sie beide wieder zu und zog seinen jungen Schützling enger an sich. Er küsste ihn auf den Scheitel und strich mit den Fingern durch sein langes, seidiges Haar. Itachi schloss die Augen, schmiegte die Wange an Shisuis warme Brust und lauschte seinem kräftigen und stetigen Herzschlag. Seine Nähe, sein Atem, sein Duft – alles an Shisui war wie Balsam für Itachi, es brauchte keine zusätzlichen Worte, um ihm Trost zu spenden. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da ging sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig und Shisui spürte, dass Itachi eingeschlafen war, als sein ganzer Körper sich in seinen Armen entspannte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vernachlässigung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Schweiß rann Itachis Nacken hinab, während er keuchend im Sonnenlicht stand und auf Shisuis nächsten Angriff wartete. Sie trainierten heute waffenlosen Nahkampf und obwohl sie kaum eine halbe Stunde gekämpft hatten, war Itachi bereits erschöpft und außer Atem. Shisui entging das nicht. Statt Itachi erneut zu attackieren, landete er geschmeidig wie eine Katze vor ihm und musterte ihn prüfend.<br/>
„Wir hören auf. Dir geht es nicht gut.“<br/>
„Es ist alles in-“<br/>
„Das war keine Frage.“, würgte Shisui ihn ab und bückte sich nach seinem Waffengurt. Itachi wusste, dass es müßig war zu diskutieren und folgte ihm stumm, als er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.</p><p>Es war angenehm ruhig im Wald. Itachi schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Blätterdach auf sein Gesicht fiel, malte goldene Flecken auf die Innenseite seiner geschlossenen Lider. Er lächelte, als er Shisui näherkommen hörte. Er zog Itachi an sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, der bitter und salzig schmeckte. Itachi öffnete die Augen und sah das goldene Sonnenlicht auf Shisuis lockigem Haar und in seinen dunklen Augen tanzen. Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten.<br/>
„Itachi, wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas Anständiges gegessen? – und damit meine ich keine Ernährungspillen oder Dangos.“, fügte er hinzu, als Itachi den Mund schon geöffnet hatte, um zu antworten, und ihn nun wieder schloss.<br/>
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das klar ist, aber du siehst furchtbar mager aus.“, bemerkte Shisui ärgerlich. Er löste sich von Itachi und schritt ihm voran durchs Unterholz. Itachi wusste, dass er ungehalten war. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie über Itachis Selbstvernachlässigung sprachen. Den Rest des Weges herrschte Stille. Itachi war bedrückt, weil er Shisui unglücklich machte und spürte seinen Ärger wie Wellen von ihm ausgehen. Bevor sie den Waldrand erreichten, hielt Shisui inne und wandte sich zu ihm um.<br/>
„Sieh mich doch nicht so an, Itachi. Habe ich etwa nicht das Recht mir Sorgen um dich zu machen?“<br/>
„Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen unglücklich bist.“<br/>
„Dann achte auf dich! Ich kann mir nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie du dich selbst vernachlässigst! Ich liebe dich und es tut weh dich so zu sehen!“<br/>
Er vergrub die Finger in Itachis langem schwarzen Haar und küsste ihn voll Leidenschaft und Schmerz. Itachi versank in seinem Kuss, wie in tiefem Wasser. Es gab nur sie beide. Shisuis warmen Körper, das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf seinen und das wilde Pochen in Itachis Brust. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über Shisuis verschwitzte Haut und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, bis Shisui sich schließlich von ihm löste. Itachis Wangen waren gerötet und Shisui lächelte.<br/>
„Komm, bei mir zu Hause warten eine heiße Dusche und ein anständiges Essen auf dich.“</p><p>In seiner Wohnung angekommen, legte Shisui seinen Waffengurt ab und verstaute sein Kurzschwert, während Itachi bereits ins Bad ging. Er streifte gerade sein T-Shirt ab, als Shisui hinter ihn trat. Ein betrübter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.<br/>
„Sieh dich bloß an.“, sagte er und deutete auf Itachis Spiegelbild. Er fuhr mit den Fingern traurig über die deutlich hervorstechenden Rippen, auch an den Schlüsselbeinen spannte sich die Haut. Shisui ließ die Finger über die hervorstehenden Hüftknochen streichen und drehte Itachi dann zu sich herum.<br/>
„Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen.“, bat er flehentlich und küsste ihn voll dunkler Sehnsucht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Auseinanderbrechen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui wurde mitten in der Nacht von einem Geräusch geweckt. Er blinzelte verschlafen.<br/>„Itachi, hast du das gehört?“ Er tastete neben sich, doch die andere Bettseite war leer. Besorgt setzte er sich auf. Aus dem Bad fiel Licht durch die offene Tür des Schlafzimmers und Shisui stand beunruhigt auf, als er das Geräusch erneut hörte.<br/>„Itachi, ist alles in Ordnung?“<br/>Er betrat das Bad und fand Itachi neben der Toilette knien. Seine langen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und er war furchtbar blass, außerdem reagierte er nicht auf seine Frage.<br/>„Was ist los?“, fragte er mit wachsender Unruhe. Er kniete sich neben Itachi auf den Boden, strich ihm einige schweißnasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und fühlte seine Stirn – er hatte Fieber. Shisuis kühle Finger auf seiner Haut, verschafften Itachi ein wenig Linderung und er schloss müde die Augen. Doch einen Moment später, musste er erneut würgen und übergab sich in die Toilette. Shisui griff rasch nach seinem Haar und hielt es zurück.</p><p>Als der Anfall vorbei war, half er Itachi aufzustehen und sich den Mund auszuspülen, dann setzte er ihn auf dem Badewannenrand ab. Am meisten besorgte ihn Itachis Apathie und er wollte ihn am liebsten keinen Moment lang aus den Augen lassen. Er betätigte die Toilettenspülung, öffnete das kleine Fenster und ließ das Waschbecken mit warmem Wasser volllaufen. Er beobachtete Itachi im Spiegel, doch er saß nach wie vor nur regungslos da und blickte ins Leere. Shisui nahm einen sauberen Waschlappen, tauchte ihn ins Wasser und wusch damit Schweiß und Erbrochenes von Itachis Gesicht. Auch aus seinem Haar wusch er Einiges und flocht es anschließend zu einem Zopf, damit es ihm nicht mehr im Weg hängen konnte. Er ließ das Wasser aus dem Waschbecken ablaufen und tränkte einen neuen Waschlappen in kaltem Wasser, dann setzte er sich neben Itachi auf den Badewannenrand und drückte ihm sanft den kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn. Itachi atmete auf und schenkte seinem Cousin einen trüben, aber dankbaren Blick, der Shisui gleichermaßen beruhigte und beunruhigte. Beruhigte, weil er endlich eine Reaktion von ihm erhielt und beunruhigte, weil seine Augen stark blutunterlaufen waren. Shisui war kein Arzt und sein medizinisches Wissen stark begrenzt, doch er hatte im Gefühl, dass Itachi nicht bloß an einer Grippe oder Lebensmittelvergiftung litt. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort zum Arzt oder ins Krankenhaus gebracht, doch Itachi sah so zerbrechlich und müde aus, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte – zumindest nicht jetzt. Vielleicht morgen, wenn Itachi ein wenig geschlafen hatte und kräftiger war.</p><p>„Musst du dich nochmal übergeben oder willst du zurück ins Bett?“, fragte er ihn. Itachi räusperte sich.<br/>„Ins Bett.“, flüsterte er heiser. Shisui wartete nicht ab, ob er selbst laufen konnte, sondern hob seinen Liebsten in seine Arme und trug ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, legte er Itachi auf dem Bett ab und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu, dann ging er wieder ins Bad, um den kalten Waschlappen und einen Eimer zu holen – nur für den Fall – und in der Küche füllte er ein Glas mit Wasser. Zurück im Schlafzimmer ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder, hielt Itachi das Glas an die Lippen und stützte mit der anderen Hand seinen Kopf, während er trank.<br/>„Möchtest du noch mehr?“ Itachi schüttelte sacht den Kopf.<br/>„Okay, dann schlaf jetzt.“ Shisui gab ihm einen Kuss auf die fiebrige Stirn, dann platzierte er dort erneut den kühlenden Waschlappen. Itachi lächelte ihn matt an und schloss dann gehorsam die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ging sein Atem so regelmäßig, dass Shisui wusste, er war eingeschlafen. Er selbst tat jedoch die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu und wachte über seinen kranken Cousin, sein Ein und Alles.<br/>Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er tun würde, wenn Itachi etwas zustieße … wenn er eines Tages von einer Mission nicht mehr zurückkäme, oder – und diese Angst war neu – wenn er ernstlich krank werden würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran, fühlte sein Herz sich an, als würde es langsam auseinanderbrechen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Vany_chan734, since our little misunderstandig gave me the idea for this tiny scene.<br/>I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Die Musik drückt aus, was nicht gesagt werden kann und worüber zu schweigen unmöglich ist.</em>
</p><p>(Victor Hugo)</p><p>Es war später Nachmittag. Shisui und Itachi waren beide zu Hause, es war noch zu früh, um das Abendessen zu kochen und es herrschte eine friedliche Stille. Itachi saß im Schneidersitz auf dem alten Sofa und las in einem Buch, während Shisui in seinem Lieblingssessel ihm gegenübersaß und eigentlich einen Knopf wieder an sein Hemd annähen wollte. Doch er wandte immer wieder den Blick von seiner Arbeit ab und betrachtete wie das Licht der Kerzen auf Itachis rabenschwarzem Haar tanzte, das ihm wie ein seidiger Vorhang über die Schultern fiel. Gold und Schwarz, Nacht und Feuer in perfektem Einklang. Shisui wusste nicht genau warum, doch dieser Anblick stimulierte eine Seite in ihm, die er schon länger nicht mehr ausgelebt hatte. Er stand auf und setzte sich an das Piano, das neben dem Bücherregal stand und fing an zu spielen. Als die ersten Noten erklangen, hob Itachi den Kopf und lächelte unwillkürlich. Er kannte das Lied und er wusste auch, dass es als Duett geschrieben worden war - eine wortlose Einladung seines Liebsten. Er klappte sein Buch zu, ließ es auf dem Sofa liegen und ging zu Shisui hinüber. Er ließ sich rechts neben ihm auf dem Klavierhocker nieder. Shisui spielte die tiefen Grundtöne und überließ Itachi die hohen Töne und die charakteristische Melodie. Während Shisuis Hände ruhig und stetig über die Tasten wanderten, flogen Itachis schlanke Finger flink über das Elfenbein und zusammen erfüllten sie das Zimmer mit wunderbarer Musik. Ihr Duett war intensiv, voller Leidenschaft. Es war, also ob ihre Seelen sich aneinanderschmiegten, auch wenn ihre Körper sich nur gelegentlich berührten und sie einander nicht einmal ansahen. Alles was zählte war die Musik und sie drückte alles aus, was in diesem Moment ungesagt blieb: Ihre tiefe Verbundenheit zueinander, die sinnliche Spannung, die zwischen ihnen knisterte, und vor allem die grenzenlose Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBB6vMCfB-E/">Reference/inspirational video and music</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eine kleine, von aktuellen Ereignissen inspirierte Szene. // A little scene inspired by current events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Halt still.“<br/>
„Aber es kitzelt.“<br/>
„Du kannst so kindisch sein.“, lachte Itachi. „Aber wenn du nicht stillhältst, wird es schief.“<br/>
„Das fällt bei meinen Locken sowieso nicht auf.“, widersprach Shisui, doch er gehorchte.</p><p>Sie waren seit fast einem halben Jahr im Lockdown und genauso lang schon hatten die Friseure geschlossen. Ob Itachis Haar sechs Zentimeter länger war oder nicht, machte kaum einen Unterschied, außer vielleicht, dass Shisui noch mehr damit herumspielte und ihn häufiger als sonst unvermittelt überfiel, um mit ihm Sex zu haben. Aber das könnte auch daran liegen, dass sie seit sechs Monaten zusammen in ihrer kleinen Wohnung eingesperrt waren und ihnen langsam die Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten ausgingen … nicht, dass es Itachi je in den Sinn gekommen wäre, sich darüber zu beschweren.<br/>
Doch bei Shisuis normalerweise relativ kurzen Locken machten sechs Zentimeter einen großen Unterschied. Itachi gefiel dieser neue Look eigentlich, denn er brachte Shisuis wilde und ungezügelte Seite optisch zur Geltung, doch er hatte schließlich nicht mehr mitansehen können, wie Shisui sich ständig gleichermaßen verzweifelt und genervt die Haare aus den Augen strich. Beim Kochen hatte er sogar angefangen, den unfreiwilligen Pony mit Haarklammern zurückzustecken oder mit einem Haargummi hochzubinden, damit er sehen konnte, was er tat – und ja, es gab Fotos davon.<br/>
Jedenfalls hatte Itachi in der vergangenen Woche ausführlich recherchiert, wie man als Laie jemand anderem (noch dazu einem Lockenkopf) die Haare schnitt, und heute hatte er Shisui genötigt, im Bad auf einem Küchenstuhl Platz zu nehmen – sein Cousin hatte einige Bedenken gehabt –, ihm ein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt und angefangen seine Haare zu schneiden.</p><p>„Fast fertig ...“, murmelte er konzentriert, die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und setzte ein paar letzte Schnitte. „Okay warte kurz, ich nehme dir eben noch das Handtuch ab.“<br/>
Als Shisui frei war, stand er auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel. Itachi wartete mit angehaltenem Atem und wurde einen Moment später durch das breite Lächeln seines Liebsten erlöst.<br/>
„Danke, Itachi!“, seufzte Shisui erleichtert und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss „Aber wag es ja nicht, an deinen eigenen Haaren herumzuschneiden.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://malignedaffairs.tumblr.com/post/146961316125/let-me-do-your-hair-master-oh-shut-up?/">Artwork by malignedaffairs that also inspired me</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Herzschlag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shisui saß in seinem Lieblingssessel, die Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt und Itachi auf seinem Schoß, den Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhend. Shisui hatte die Arme um Itachis Mitte geschlungen und das Gesicht in seinem offenen Haar vergraben. Sie hörten sich die Aufnahme einiger Duette an, die sie zusammen auf dem Piano gespielt hatten und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Itachi hatte die Augen geschlossen und schwelgte in der Musik und den Erinnerungen und Gefühlen, die sie heraufbeschwor. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Shisui die Hand unter seinen Pullover bis hinauf zu seiner Brust schob.<br/>
„Was machst du da?“, murmelte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.<br/>
„Ich spüre gerne, wie dein Herz schlägt.“ Itachi lächelte und legte oberhalb des Pullovers seine Hand über Shisuis.<br/>
„Hast du Angst, es könnte irgendwann einfach aufhören zu schlagen?“<br/>
„Manchmal.“, kam Shisuis unerwartet ernste Antwort.<br/>
„Wie meinst du das?“ Itachi spürte, wie Shisui tief ausatmete.<br/>
„Ich meine… wenn Sasuke etwas zustoßen würde, oder mir… wäre dann… noch genug von dir übrig… genug, um weiterzuleben?“<br/>
„Warum fragst du das?“, erwiderte Itachi abwehrend. Er wollte nicht über so etwas nachdenken. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er, Sasuke und Shisui allesamt einen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, der die konstante Gefahr mit sich brachte, getötet zu werden. Und vor seinem eigenen Tod hatte Itachi auch keine Angst, doch die Wahrheit, dass er Shisui und Sasuke an dieses Leben verlieren könnte, war etwas, worüber er bewusst nie nachdachte, denn das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Allein bei dem wagen Gedanken daran schlug sein Herz schneller und Shisui spürte das.<br/>
„Ist schon gut, das war eine blöde Frage, vergiss es.“ Unbewusst zog er Itachi mit der freien Hand enger an sich und atmete seinen beruhigend vertrauten Duft ein. Die Tatsache, dass Itachi nicht darüber reden wollte, war eigentlich Antwort genug und Shisui konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass es ihm anders erging. Tief im Inneren seines Herzens wusste er genau, dass, wenn Itachi starb, er nicht weiterleben wollte. Itachi hätte immerhin noch Sasuke, doch er… er hatte nur ihn. Keine Familie, niemanden sonst, der fähig wäre, seinem Leben Sinn zu geben, wenn Itachi nicht mehr wäre. Manchmal überlegte Shisui, ob es gesund sein konnte, so sehr von einem Menschen abhängig zu sein; einen Menschen so sehr zu lieben, dass man ohne ihn nicht leben wollte, doch er konnte nichts Negatives daran finden. Denn wenn er morgen sterben würde, hätte er nichts zu bedauern, außer dass ihm nicht mehr Zeit mit Itachi vergönnt gewesen war. Shisui wusste, dass ihre Liebe etwas Außergewöhnliches war. Nicht viele Menschen erlebten je etwas so Intensives, Allumfassendes und Wahrhaftiges. Jeder Tag, jeder Moment, den er mit Itachi verbringen konnte, war kostbar, wie belanglos er auch erscheinen mochte. Ob sie nun zusammen den Abwasch machten, Zähne putzten oder in seinem Lieblingssessel kuschelten und Musik hörten. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er weiterhin das stetige Pochen von Itachis Herzen und lächelte. Solange es schlug, war die Welt in Ordnung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nur ein klitzekleiner Hinweis: "Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben" ist sehr romantisch, aber kein guter Grundsatz für eine echte Beziehung. // Just a tiny little disclaimer: "I can't live without you" is very romantic, but not a healthy principle for a real life relationship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>